1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device equipped with a detachable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, an electronic device such as a personal computer and an information terminal device, in particular, a portable electronic device such as a so-called tablet type or a notebook type computer and a tablet type mobile information terminal is generally used in the state in which a detachable battery is loaded at a battery loading section in a device casing.
As a mechanism for loading a battery in the battery loading section in the device casing, for example, a configuration in which a lock member (restraining member) is disposed in the battery loading section and a lock engagement part which engages with the lock member is disposed at an outer surface of the battery case has been generally well known. In the above mechanism, when the battery is loaded, the lock member engages with the lock engagement part, thereby, the battery is securely locked to the battery loading section.
In this case, there has been also known a structure in which if the battery is loaded into the battery loading section in a state in which the lock member is located at a lock position, the lock member is shifted to an unlock (release) position in association with the battery loading operation, and further, the lock member is automatically returned to the lock position by the restoring function by urging force of urging means upon the completion of the battery loading operation.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 5-006679, for example, discloses a configuration in which a plurality of (two) lock members are disposed in a battery loading section, thereby requiring unlocking operations at different timings during unlocking. The adoption of the above-described configuration can achieve a so-called dual lock mechanism. Therefore, it is possible to suppress a loaded battery from readily falling even at the time of exertion of an impact force such as falling of the electronic device.